sonicfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Can You Feel the Sunshine
'Can You Feel the Sunshine '''est une musique composée et interprétée par Crush 40, jouée dans [[Sonic R|''Sonic R]]. Elle a été composée par Richard Jacques et réalisé par TJ David. Cette chanson est aussi déblocable dans Sonic et Sega All-Stars Racing. Toutefois, la version de ce jeu de la chanson est raccourcie. Paroles Paroles= Can you see? The sun is shinin' on me It makes me feel so free, so alive It makes me want to survive And the sky, it makes me feel so high The bad times pass me by 'cause today is gonna be a brighter day Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day? Don't you feel that sometimes You just need to run away? Reach out for the sunshine Forget about the rain Just think about the good times And they will come back again Feel the sunshine... Without you, there's nothing for me to do Can you feel the sunshine, too? It's comin' through; it makes me feel brand new When you're here, I wish you were always near 'cause everything's so clear And today is gonna be a brighter day Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day? Don't you feel that sometimes You just need to run away? Reach out for the sunshine Forget about the rain Just think about the good times And they will come back again When the sun goes down I feel like I am waiting For another day When the clouds go away Can you feel it? Ooh-hoo... Can you feel it? Oh... Can you feel it? Oh... Can you feel it? Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day? Brighten up your day... Don't you feel that sometimes We just need to run away? Reach out for the sunshine Forget about the rain Just think about the good times And they will come back again Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day? Brighten up your day... Don't you feel that sometimes You just need to run away? You just need to run away... Reach out for the sunshine Forget about the rain Just think about the good times And they will come back again Can you feel the sunshine? Can you feel it? Does it brighten up your day? Brighten up your day... Don't you feel that sometimes We just need to run away? Need to run away... Reach out for the sunshine Reach out... Forget about the rain Just think about the good times And they will come back again Whoa-oh-oh-oh... Brighten up your day... You just need to run away... Reach out, you gotta reach out... Come back again... You gotta reach out... |-| Traduction= Peux tu voir? Le soleil est Shinin 'sur moi. Je me sens si libre, si vivante! Cela me donne envie de survivre! Et le ciel, il me fait sentir si haut, Les mauvais moments me passent par Causer aujourd'hui est va être un jour plus lumineux! Pouvez-vous sentir le soleil? Est-il égayer votre journée? Vous sentez-vous pas que, parfois, Vous avez juste besoin de fuir? Tendre la main pour le soleil Oubliez la pluie Il suffit de penser aux bons moments Et ils reviendront Sentez le soleil ... Sans toi, il n'y a rien à faire pour moi Pouvez-vous sentir le soleil, aussi? Il est comin 'à travers; il me fait sentir tout nouveau Lorsque vous êtes ici, Je souhaite que vous étiez toujours près Parce que tout est si clair Et aujourd'hui est va être un jour plus lumineux Pouvez-vous sentir le soleil? Est-il égayer votre journée? (Illuminez votre journée ...) Vous sentez-vous pas que, parfois, Vous avez juste besoin de fuir? Tendre la main pour le soleil Oubliez la pluie Il suffit de penser aux bons moments Et ils reviendront Quand le soleil se couche Je sens que je suis en attente Pour un autre jour Quand les nuages disparaissent Peux tu le sentir? Ooh-hoo ... Peux tu le sentir? Oh... Peux tu le sentir? Oh... Peux tu le sentir? Pouvez-vous sentir le soleil? Est-il égayer votre journée? (Illuminez votre journée ...) Vous sentez-vous pas que, parfois, Nous avons juste besoin de fuir? Tendre la main pour le soleil Oubliez la pluie Il suffit de penser aux bons moments Et ils reviendront pont de percussion Pouvez-vous sentir le soleil? Est-il égayer votre journée? (Illuminez votre journée ...) Vous sentez-vous pas que, parfois, Vous avez juste besoin de fuir? (Vous avez juste besoin de fuir ...) Tendre la main pour le soleil Oubliez la pluie Il suffit de penser aux bons moments Et ils reviendront Pouvez-vous sentir le soleil? (Peux tu le sentir?) Est-il égayer votre journée? (Illuminez votre journée ...) Vous sentez-vous pas que, parfois, Nous avons juste besoin de fuir? (Besoin de fuir ...) Tendre la main pour le soleil (Tendez la main ...) Oubliez la pluie Il suffit de penser aux bons moments Et ils reviendront Whoa-oh-oh-oh ... Illuminez votre journée ... Vous avez juste besoin de fuir ... Reach Out, tu dois tendre la main ... Reviens encore... Tu dois tendre la main ... Musique Fichier:Can_You_Feel_the_Sunshine.ogg Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Sonic R